


My boyfriend’s an AI?!

by Kuns_Kloud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AI!KUN, M/M, human!Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuns_Kloud/pseuds/Kuns_Kloud
Summary: Johnny is incredibly broke and desperate for money. Taeyong, resident tech genius, had offered to pay Johnny to test his newest invention, a smart AI that blends in with the human race. Johnny accepts, what could possibly go wrong?or: Johnny thinks his AI roommate, KUN, is too pretty for his own good.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny paced around Taeyong’s office, impatiently waiting for his best friend to arrive back. He almost felt like he was in his high school days, sat in the principal’s office awaiting for his parents to give him an earful. The only reason why Johnny was even in this fancy office was because Taeyong had given him a job offer. Johnny had recently just lost his job and was desperate for money. This week alone, he had to share a single cup noodle for a whole week, it was not a pretty sight. 

The door to the office creaked open and Taeyong peeked his head through the small gap. “Hey.” He said, waving at the taller man who was tapping his feet on the soft velvet carpet. Taeyong, supposed big corporate boss of Neo Tech, was entering his office as if he was but a mere employee of the place whereas Johnny was the big boss instead. Johnny waved back, signalling him to enter. Taeyong does so, slamming the door shut quickly behind him. Huh. Weird. 

“So... my job offer?” Johnny asked, leaning against Taeyong’s polished redwood desk. Taeyong takes a seat on his black leather chair, neatly arranging the files and papers scattered on his desk. Clearing his throat, he picks out a page from the neat stack and hands it to Johnny. “This.” He says, pointing at the wordy piece of paper. Johnny skimmed through the page, too lazy to read it all. The word ‘AI’ catches his eye and he shot his gaze to the other. 

“Taeyong, I can’t build robots, y’know. I’m not smart like you or your employees.” Johnny protests. He thought his best friend of 5 years knew him better than this. Taeyong chuckles. “You are smart, Johnny, just... not in this field. Anyways, that wasn’t the job I was offering.” Taeyong smiled, a shiny glint in his eye. Johnny, being the token best friend, knew that glint wasn’t good news. Still, he pressed on. “So what is my job offer then?” Johnny asks, nervously. Taeyong hums in delight. “I’m glad you asked.”

Taeyong stands up, motioning for Johnny to follow him. He leads him out of the room and into an empty meeting room. “Sit.” Taeyong commands, pointing at one of the many chairs arranged neatly against the long table. At the front lies a huge screen with a projector dangling from the ceiling. The screen lights up, showing a PowerPoint presentation labelled ‘The wonders of AI’. God, he’s so dramatic. 

Taeyong whips out a metal pointer and taps on the screen. “Let’s begin.” He says, unable to contain his wide smile. Johnny was almost certain Taeyong was about to burst into a song about AIs. “As you may know, Technology is getting more advanced. We have tech everywhere!” Taeyong begins. Johnny barely listens, blanking out the minute Taeyong goes into the nitty gritty details about the uses of AI. 

All he registered was “AI”, “same lifespan as humans”, “help in taking on less important jobs or acting as a companion” and a few other phrases. “And that’s where you,” Taeyong proclaims, scaring Johnny out of his wits as he points the pointer right at his face, “enter the scene.” He completes dramatically. 

“what do I do?” Johnny stuttered out, shifting in his seat. “You will bring home one of my newest AIs and train it to become more human-like. As of now, it knows nothing about the ways of human life.” Taeyong says as he shuts down the presentation, leading Johnny out of the meeting room and back into the office. “And you think I’m a good example for it, why?” Johnny questions. Taeyong shrugged. “I trust you. And besides, you’re in need of a companion anyways.” 

“I do not. I’m perfectly fine on my own, thank you very much.” Johnny frowns. Taeyong snickers, “whatever you say, big guy. Now let’s talk about pay.” Johnny’s ears perked up at that as he listened attentively. “How about... 2 thousand dollars per week for taking care of my AI, whaddya say?” Taeyong gave a knowing smirk to Johnny. “I’ll take it.” Johnny says without a thought. All that just for rooming with some random bot? What a steal. 

“Perfect!” Taeyong squealed, clapping his hands together with joy. “It’s time to meet your new roommate then!” Taeyong exclaimed, skipping towards the main entrance of his office, the one he had originally entered through. Before opening the door, however, he shot Johnny a warning glance. “Don’t flirt with my AI.” He says, squinting at the taller man. Johnny rolls his eyes. “I’m not gonna f-”. Before Johnny could finish his sentence, Taeyong opens the door to reveal a short human(?) standing, eyes closed. 

“fffucking hell, Taeyong.” Johnny mumbles under his breath. Taeyong pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Maybe he shouldn’t have made his AI so pretty. “Johnny, this is my newest AI, KUN.” Taeyong says, switching on the AI with a small remote in his hand. “That’s an AI?! It’s so realistic!” Johnny says as he stares at the robot whirring to life. 

“Yep, modified its skin to be as soft and elastic as a human’s. I think I made him a little too pretty though.” Taeyong adds on, sheepishly. “You can say that again.” Johnny joked. “Say what again?” Kun spoke, and Johnny feels like he’s listening to angels speak. His voice was soft and gentle, warm like an autumn afternoon. Although Kun’s expression was blank, Johnny could see the soft edges of Kun’s face, eyes wide and bright, so full of curiosity and knowledge. His lips were formed in a natural pout, with a pretty shade of red. “They look so soft.” Johnny thought. He wondered how pretty Kun’s smile would be, how melodic his laugh would be.

“Ahem.” Taeyong cleared his throat, rudely interrupting Johnny from his fantasy. “Kun, from today onwards, you’ll be staying with Johnny for a undetermined amount of time to learn about the human life.” Taeyong says, his voice strictly formal. Kun stays silent, processing the information and finally looking at Johnny in the eye. Oh god. “Pleased to be your acquaintance, Johnny.” Kun says, face still stoic as he raised his hand for a handshake. Johnny takes it. It’s soft, smaller than his own hands. Cute. Johnny likes the way Kun’s hands fit in his. They shake hands. “Kun, when greeting people, it’s best to smile.” Taeyong says, smiling sweetly at Kun, “Like this.” Kun nods, immediately copying Taeyong’s sweet smile.

Johnny felt his heart burst at the sight. A gummy smile formed on Kun’s lips as he displayed his perfect smile. Johnny thought the room felt immediately brighter. Johnny noticed that Kun possessed a beautiful set of dimples as he shot Taeyong a panicked look, almost to say “why did you make him so perfect?”, in which taeyong replies with a shrug. “Right, well, nice having you, Johnny but it’s time for you to go.” Taeyong says, clasping Kun and Johnny’s hand together as he leads them out of the door. That sly fuck. “Bye!” Taeyong waves to the duo cheerfully as the door slams shut.


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome to my humble abode!” Johnny gestures to the rundown apartment he resides in. Kun scans the place, immediately logging the information into his data file. He blinks. “It’s not very much a home than a tall birdhouse.” Kun noted, scanning the tall building up and down. Johnny flushes in embarrassment. “A home is still a home.” He retorted. Who was this robot to judge his home, anyways. He pushes Kun into the old elevator, the contraption humming loudly as the light flickers. He clicks onto the button of the fifth floor and the two settles into an awkward silence. Well, awkward on Johnny’s part, the AI seem to not bear any emotions whatsoever.

“Elevators as old as these raise the chances of an accident. In fact, without proper maintenance, this elevator has a higher chance of-” Johnny cuts off Kun’s rambling with his palm over the AI’s lips. He notes that Kun has plump and soft lips but he decides to dwell on that later. “That’s enough, Kun, I don’t need to have the fact that I might die in this hellhole plague my mind.” He chides, and the AI nods with wide eyes. Johnny sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in mild frustration. “You don’t have to explain everything you see or it will get irritating pretty soon, got that? Just answer when someone asks for your help.” 

A silent whirr could be heard as Kun obtains the newly received information. “Duly noted.” Kun replies just as Johnny’s phone pings with a new message from Taeyong.

trust fund bubu: u had Kun for barely an hour and he’s already learned a new lesson, I knew it wasn’t a mistake choosing you 😋 

suhphisticated: what? how’d you know?? are you spying on me?? 

trust fund bubu: Kun updates me whenever he learns a new skill, it’s to let me keep track on what he’s picking up 😌 dont try anything lewd, suh 🤭

suhphisticated: shut up I’m not gonna do that, what do you take me for 🤬🤬

Johnny grumbles, turning his phone off despite the pings his phone makes signalling Taeyong’s response. He slips his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants and marches over to the front door of his home. Kun follows suit. Johnny unlocks the door and takes off his shoes, the AI copies him without question. “Always take off your shoes before entering home,” Johnny lectures as he picks up his shoes and places them into his shoe cabinet. “Place your shoes in here instead.” Kun nods and does what he’s told, another small mechanical whirr emanating from the AI and another ping from his phone could be heard. Johnny rolls his eyes.

Johnny shows Kun around his flat, which doesn’t take much time considering his living space was quite small. He looks at the time, 6pm, and his stomach growls. “It appears you’re hungry.” Kun says, in his usual monotonous voice, “would you like me to cook you a meal?” 

“You can cook?” Johnny asks. Of course he can cook, he’s an AI.

“Not as of now. However, I can download cooking information into my data log and start from there.” Kun suggested.

“Nah, that’s alright, I’m craving for pizza right now. Besides, my fridge is basically empty, it’s been a while since I went grocery shopping.” 

“That’s not good. One must always maintain a healthy balance between-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Look, I’ll place the order for pizza and...” Johnny comes to a realisation. “Do you eat?”

“I don’t have the function to do that. I’ll just have to charge to feel ‘full’.” Kun says, pointing to his back. “I have a charging port in there.” 

Johnny nods, unsure of what to say. It seems they’ve hit a dead end to their conversation. “Right, well, I’ll go take a quick shower so why don’t you entertain yourself with the TV?” He says, turning on the television before slipping away into the bathroom.

He places an order of pepperoni pizza with fries on the side and begins his shower. Johnny could hear muffled voices from the television and dread begins settling into his stomach. The constant pinging from his phone by the sink didn’t help soothe his worries much either. What if Kun was watching a horror movie? Would he be faced with some psycho killer robot the minute he steps out of the shower? Johnny felt goosebumps on his skin as he hurriedly dashed out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel which hanged loosely on his waist and his hair dripping wet. 

He steps into the living to find... a rom-com kdrama playing on the screen and a very shocked and flustered Kun staring at him. Crap, Johnny thinks, this feels like something out of a manga. “I can explain-”

“P-pervert.” Kun stutters out, hiding his face behind a throw pillow on the couch. Johnny felt his dignity shatter as he backed away from the living room and back to the bathroom. He’s been called a pervert by his angelic temporary roommate. His phone is still vibrating as Johnny picks up his phone. Frantic messages from his group chat flooded his notifications.

trust fund bubu: JOHNNY’S MAKING MOVES ON MY BABY NOOOO

takoyaki prince: HUH?? JOHNNY’S HAD HIM FOR BARELY A DAY

trust fund bubu: EXACTLY AND IM GETTING NOTIFS ABOUT KABEDONS AND KISSING AHHHH

jungwoohoo: Johnny hyung must be so very lonely :( Fs in the chat everyone :((

mork: F

sun: F

moon: F

doie: F

Jeffrey: F

trust fund bubu: F

takoyaki prince: F

suhphisticated: shut the hell your mouth

doie: the robot fucker’s here

suhphisticated: 

suhphisticated: I’m not a robot fucker

trust fund bubu: yeah? then what’s with all the notifications I got huh? Kun is very pretty, I get that, but at least get to know him better before... before getting to third base!! 

takoyaki prince: YOU GOT TO THIRD BASE? 

suhphisticated: I DID NOT

suhphisticated: you’ve got it all wrong. Kun was just watching a romcom. that’s all. I didn’t even touch him.

trust fund bubu: well.. this is certainly very interesting. you do know he learns from what he sees right? 

suhphisticated: ... yeah

trust fund bubu: I’m excited to see how this will turn out :)

Johnny shuts his phone off again and takes the deep breath. He could still hear the Kdrama blaring from the living room as he dressed himself. The doorbell rings as Johnny unlocks the door. “I’ll get it!” He shouts. Exhaling softly, he prepares himself for whatever’s yet to come outside the safety of his bathroom as he steps out.


End file.
